


Pregnant Pause

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Pause

Sarah had been slightly frustrated when she woke to find herself tucked into a bed in the DYAD institute, then, later, she had realised that she had been forcibly impregnated. She had been planning an escape, she always had a planned escape forming when these sorts of things started to happen. Of course, she had never expected to become impregnated by her own clone. At first she had put up with it, just wait it out, then, slowly but surely Rachel had begun to come to her rooms at night. She had not been exactly surprised to find out that Rachel had a pregnancy kink. She just hadn't expected to find herself willing to let Rachel curl closer and run a gentle hand over her stomach. 

She might have thought that Rachel was a little nuts, but for some reason she liked the feel of Rachel curled into her with a hand trailing lazily over her stomach. Of course, then things had become a little... odd. Rachel had begun to stroke other places on her. She had startled the first time but when Rachel began to gently play with her breasts, her touch light enough to just tease, she had found she reacted with something close to pleasure. When Rachel began to stroke a hand over her inner thighs she had not even thought to stop her, simply letting her legs fall a little open. Rachel had taken that as permission to do whatever she wanted.


End file.
